Mastermind
by Makotoe Silvermoon
Summary: It seems Sakura has learned to let go of Sasuke and move on. But a few years after into her relationship with Shino and the day of her engagement someone from her past comes back to haunt her. How will she deal with it but more will she survive? HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy everyone I redid the chapter so it'll be better and slightly different all thanks to my beta reader Dustbunny3 anyways enjoy even though I do not own Naruto no matter how many packages of instant ramen I offer Massashi Kishimoto. Dammit. Anyways enjoy

Thanks

Mako-Chan

Their bodies slammed against the wall of the darkened apartment building hallway with such ferocity that a normal person might perceive it as a fight. But for these two it was quite the opposite. For them it was a prime example of what was known to most of their kind as "tough shinobi love."

Two meshed into one coat, they moved jerkily but steadily towards an apartment door. One figure exited the confines of the coat to jam a key pulled from his kunai pouch into the keyhole. He had just gotten the door unlocked and opened when he was assaulted from behind by his companion. They stumbled together through the opened door, slamming it closed behind them. Taking just enough time to discard their sandals and the coat, they fumbled down the hall and into Shino's small bedroom, never once pausing the heated battle of lips, tongues and teeth.

Shino leaned forward and kissed Sakura fiercely, swiping his tongue across her incisor teeth and further into her mouth. She responded by lightly nipping lower lip and using her own tongue to push his back so that it was her exploring his mouth. Never breaking the kiss, the couple fell back onto Shino's bed, Sakura landing on top.

Happy to be dominating, Sakura broke away to trail kisses along Shino's firm jaw line. She squeaked out in disappointed protest when he took the opportunity to flip them over. Shino didn't let her stay disappointed too long.

"You know I love you, right?" he whispered to her softly as he nibbled and licked at her ear.

"I have an idea of it, what with all the times you've told me," she giggled, sighing in pleasure a moment later. "Maybe I'll be more certain if you tell me again."

"No. I'll show you instead," he muttered suggestively, following through an instant later.

After a rather long and steamy make-out session, they lay cuddled together on his bed, wrapped securely in blankets and each other. On the nightstand beside the bed, the radio played softly, adding to the atmosphere. As they began to drift off, the words of _How 'Bout Another First Kiss_ filled the room.

"Shino-kun," Sakura whispered tiredly, "do you remember our first kiss?"

"Mm," he mumbled. "I do."

"Me too…" Sakura mumbled. For the umpteenth time, the scene from three years ago played through her head.

"_God damn it!" Sakura yelled, tired and frustrated._

_One of the first things a medic is taught to understand is that no one can save every patient. There would be cases where pulling one through was just out of the question. No matter how many lives were saved, occasional death is always a given. Even the best medic would fail from time to time._

_Sakura understood this. That didn't make it hurt any less when she failed. It didn't dull the ache that gripped her heart when she saw the fear and sorrow cloud the eyes of a dying patient. It didn't stop her from crying at night when images of fading life filled her mind._

_It didn't stop her from beating defenseless training poles into a fine dust when she lost one as young as the boy from earlier that day._

"_I hate when this happens! I hate to see them die. I hate the look they give me when they realize I can't save them. I hate knowing I'm helpless to save them! I hate it all!"_

_She continued to scream at no one as she punched the pole, tears streaming piteously down her face all the while._

"_Don't we all?" spoke a quiet voice from behind her._

"_Shut up! What do you know about it?" Sakura shouted as she turned to face the intruder._

_Sakura blinked in surprise at seeing Shino and settled down almost immediately, embarrassed. She stiffened up and took a step back when he approached slowly, almost predatory in manner._

"_I know plenty about losing people," he intoned evenly. "I know about losing _people_, not just patients. I've had to watch people too, but I was completely helpless to save them."_

_Sakura flinched, feeling like a total heel at her former words. For a moment there was silence. Shino stopped advancing, as though hesitant to go on. The feeling passed and he started forward again._

"_I've known all my life what it's like to be alone. I know that's how you feel," Shino spoke as he went. "I see you all the time, trying to pretend that you aren't watching for him to come back. I see you and get so… angry."_

_This admission caused Sakura to blink again, her brow furrowed slightly in confusion. Why should Shino care one way or the other? And since when he speak so much at one time? Realizing how close Shino had gotten, she tried to back up again, stopped by the battered training pole behind her. Shino kept getting closer, but slower now, almost uncertain._

"_Even if he returns, he will never be what you want him to be. He won't be _who_ you want him to be, no matter how hard you try to pretend nothing has changed. He will never show the love or the companionship you crave. Maybe… someone else can."_

_Sakura could feel her face getting red, her heart pounding so hard that she was afraid Shino might be able to hear it. Her breath was becoming more and more shallow. Was she reacting this way for Shino, the infamous bug freak?_

"_Sh-Shino…" she whispered tightly._

"_Sakura," he said quietly. "I know this must be weird for you, but I can help you if you let me."_

_To Sakura's utter astonishment, Shino reached up and removed his dark glasses._

_Watching intently, Sakura felt her mind go on over-drive. She was going to see Shino's eyes! The way she heard it, not even Kiba or Hinata had ever seen his eyes. Shino kept his eyes closed for a moment before opening them slowly, almost teasingly. Sakura looked on intently, gasping when they were finally open to her._

_Many rumors surrounded the Aburame eyes. One of the most popular and widely circulated was that they kept their eyes covered because the bugs could be seen crawling around inside._

Bullshit_, Sakura thought. _They're just afraid of the rabid teenage hormones.

_Shino's eyes were the most gorgeous she'd ever seen. They were a deep, rich brown. Unlike the flecked, fragmented irises most people had, Shino's were solid and dark. Something deep within them shone, something too restrained to be sure of. They suggested such complexity that Sakura found herself wanting to dive in and pry into every corned until she knew all there was to know about Shino._

_The first step was to see the rest of his face._

_With no conscious effort of her part, Sakura reached for the zipper of Shino's high collared coat. By an act of pure will, Sakura pulled the zipper down slowly. Her eyes widened steadily as he was revealed to her. Cheek bones high and jaw strong and defined, Shino was a very attractive young man. A light scar, slightly jagged scar was situated on his left cheek._

_Slowly, lightly, Sakura traced the scar with her fingers. Eyes locked with his, she brushed her fingers softly over his lips. Her hand trailed down and cupped his chin to coax him closer. He gladly obliged her and she leaned up and forward, meeting him half-way in a soft, chaste kiss- her very first. She pulled back to look into his eyes, a little more certain about what it was shining back at her._

"_Okay, Shino," she said quietly. "Let's give it a whirl and see what happens."_

Shino sighed quietly, recognizing the peaceful, content look on Sakura's face as she fell into sleep. It was the same expression she always wore when she reminisced about that day, much to his pleasure. He remembered it just as clearly. He had seen her there and for the first time in his life his self-restraint had failed him. Sakura had so much already that upset her, she didn't need to worry about forces outside her control. Determined to show her this and more, Shino had given into his feelings and gone to her. Somehow she had accepted him and it had come to this.

Shino looked fondly upon her sleeping form. For three years they had been together, though no one else knew it. Everyone would know tomorrow. Tomorrow everyone would know that she was going to be his wife. He secretly looked forward to their reactions.

Fingering the diamond ring on the delicate chain around Sakura's neck, Shino drifted off into slumber.

Thanks for reading and await the exciting next installment of MASTERMIND!

Thanks

Mako-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone but I was feeling a little sad that I didn't get as many as I expected but it cant be helped anyways sigh.

here it is the next chapie please be appeased.

Also thank you to my beta as who did a fantastic job.

Thanks

Mako-Chan

----------- Sakura awoke slowly from her deep slumber. Stretching and yawning, she took in her surroundings. Immediately, she recognized Shino's bedroom and memories from the night before played in her mind, making her blush a little. She had always been a little shy about that sort of thing, and even Shino had been hesitant and reserved at the beginning of their relationship. Obviously they had gotten bolder as time passed, but Sakura was still prone to delayed bashful reactions. Smiling and running a finger over her lips, Sakura tossed the comforter aside and stood. Stretching out more thoroughly, she made her way out of the bedroom door to the bathroom beside it, intending a shower. She always liked to use shower time to think. Blushing again when she remembered the ring hanging around her neck and its purpose, she decided that this would be a very long shower.

Meanwhile, Shino was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. To celebrate their engagement and the coming out of their relationship, he was fixing something special. Hearing Sakura wake and start a shower, he kicked up his pace a bit, hoping to have something to dish out by the time she finished up.

000000000000000000000

A ways across town at the office of the Hokage, someone was reporting in for the first time in several years. The guards had been hesitant to let him through, but Tsunade eagerly accepted him into the office.

"It's good to finally have you back," Tsunade said quietly.

"I hope you realize that, under normal circumstances, I'd have thrown your ass into a cell by now." There was no verbal response, but the sour look told Tsunade that he knew.

"I also hope you appreciate your old team for being the only thing different about the circumstances. I do appreciate you doing away with the criminal Itachi and disbanding the Akatsuki." A curt nod was the only indication he had been listening. Tsunade sighed quietly and went on.

"For those actions you will be given honors and a chance at a higher shinobi rank- since you haven't been around to be tested officially for promotion. You may go. I'll send for you later. Some people who I'm sure you'll want to see will be at Ichiraku around one o'clock. Something about a celebration."

"Thank you for your generosity and understanding, and for the information as well. I was hoping to look a few people up," he bowed formally before turning to go. Tsunade watched him leave before turning back to her paperwork.

00000000000000000

It seemed that most of the shinobi of the village were gathered at Ichiraku that afternoon. Some had come by specific invitation. Others were there over an announcement that something important would be going on. Via special invitation, Temari, Kankuro and even Gaara were amongst the crowd.

The inquiring chatter of the crowd faded into silence as Shino, standing in the center of the crowd with Sakura, cleared his throat for attention. All eyes turned on them, causing Sakura to blush madly. If no one had known better, they might think that a slight flush was visible on what could be seen of Shino's face as well.

At last, Shino addressed the crowd before them, "You've been invited here for a very special announcement."

Shino paused, uncertain. He never had been much of a talker and it was unusual for so much attention to be focused on him. Sensing his discomfort- and almost bursting with excitement- Sakura jumped in to finish for him while wrapping her arms around one of Shino's.

"We're getting hitched!"

For an entire second, the crowd was silent. Then there was an eruption of cheering and surprised exclamations- and Naruto and Lee falling to the floor to cry like babies with no pacifiers.

"Its just not fair," Naruto whined piteously.

"Surely his introverted attitude and lack-luster emotional tendencies will wilt the tender blossoms of her youth! Why?" Lee added sadly.

"Lee!" boomed the loud voice of Gai. The source quickly appeared on the scene, wrapping Lee into a fatherly hug. "My poor, heart-broken protégé! Worry not! The springtime of your youth is on-going still and will surely bring you happiness!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried, touched, and gladly returned the hug.

"Lee!"

Obviously none of this was doing Naruto any good. Now, along with being upset over "losing" Sakura, he was creeped out. Still pouting, he inched away from Gai and Lee.

"Oh, come on, Naruto, and cheer up," Kakashi prodded Naruto with his foot, eye trained on his infamous orange book. "Look how happy Sakura is. Besides, I think Hinata is trying to get your attention over there."

"I guess you're right," Naruto admitted reluctantly, taking in Sakura's jubilated appearance (and completely missing any implication to go over to Hinata). "But, still, when did all this happen? I mean, they're never together except on missions, and they hardly talk even then."

"You haven't seen them when they're alone, Naruto," Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "I have- not that I couldn't have lived without the visual."

Naruto and Lee, who had finally pulled himself together, looked up at Kakashi with oblivious confusion. Then they got it and the comical waterfall tears trailed down their cheeks again- more from mental trauma than from strait sorrow this time. Gai, whose jaw had dropped at what Kakashi implied, immediately began accusing Kakashi of spying.

In the meantime, a figure clad in a black cloak and wide hat stood at the edge of the crowd, watching the scene silently. Things had most certainly changed while he was away, and he didn't like it one bit. That insolent bug freak had stolen the prime candidate for the revival of his clan. He had been hoping that Sakura had held on to the crush from all those years ago, but this was clearly not the case. And she was now with _Shino_, of all people? Yeah, he was pissed off.

As he brooded, the crowd had begun to childishly "_ohh_" over the heated kiss Shino and Sakura, both blushing openly now, had deemed to appease them with. It was short and both blushed deeper as they broke apart to smile sheepishly at the crowd. Well, Sakura smiled sheepishly; Shino quickly re-zipped his high collar to hide his face again.

After a small time the crowd was settled and friends stepped forward to give formal congratulations. Ino flung herself around Sakura's neck, grinning and chattering excitedly. Temari and Kankuro hugged her and smiled. Gaara nodded acknowledgement. Naruto and Lee reluctantly gave their blessings- along with not-so-mild implications that they were free if anything should go wrong with Shino. Kakashi was more casual about it, smiling and wishing her the best- and assuring her that he had tried to persuade Naruto and Lee not to say anything.

Kurenai squeezed Shino in a one-armed hug, but was interrupted in her speech when Kiba bounded over to forcefully pat Shino on the back and crow out blatantly suggestive comments. He settled down only when Hinata came up to timidly offer her own congratulations.

On and on the people came, shaking hands and kissing cheeks and hugging and smiling. Slowly, they began to file away, eager to spread the news. Shino and Sakura were both known and respected in their own rights, so this was a big event.

The excitement wearing down, Shino and Sakura held hands, fingers entwined, and headed for the bar, close friends filing after. But Sakura was still on the high of the moment and, grinning mischievously, found herself wanting to do something crazy.

"Shino-kun," Sakura smiled sweetly as they sat, "turn towards me, please." He did and she went on, "Now be a dear and close your eyes, please."

Though hesitantly, Shino did as she asked, nodding slightly so she would know that it had been done. Before he could pose the question of why his eyes were closed behind his glasses, he felt them being ripped away from his face. There was no chance to react before Sakura yanked down the zipper on his collar and all but pounced on him, sending them both to the ground.

Everyone else who had stuck around, primarily the former Rookie Nine and the Sand Trio, had been placing their ramen orders when this occurred. They all stared in stunned silence, jaws dropping as Shino the Introvert and Sakura the Quasi-Prude practically made out in the dirt.

Shino had landed hard on his butt and Sakura, on her knees next to him, was leaning into him, preventing him from resituating himself. He didn't have any complaints, though, as he gladly kissed her back.

The others looked down on them, expressions ranging from smiles to eye rolling. By the time the kiss had dragged on for three minutes, their expressions were all practically mirror images of twitchy discomfort.

"Uh, you can get up any time and eat," Ino said to them. "You know, since none of the rest of us can…"

Blushing and smiling sheepishly, Sakura pulled away from Shino and reclaimed her seat. Shino followed a moment later, zipping his collar and adjusting his glasses on his face.

"So," Sakura addressed Kankuro as though nothing unusual had happened,

"how have things been going in Suna?"

"Same old," he responded with a shrug. Before he had the chance to say more, Shino had leaned over to whisper in Sakura's ear. When Sakura shivered, Kankuro decided it was best to make himself scarce and go back to his lunch.

"The bugs don't like ramen," Shino muttered to Sakura, somehow managing to make the statement sound very suggestive.

"We'll have to compensate, won't we?" she responded so only he could hear, a coy smile on her face. Turning to the waitress, she placed an order for a bowl of pork ramen, two dishes of tempura and a bowl of edamame.

A few minutes later the food was placed in front of them. To the shock- and, in some cases, horror- of those surrounding them, Shino and Sakura began to feed each other. Apparently they had forgotten they were still in public, as they clamped the chopsticks in their mouths longer than necessary and flicked their tongues at each other rather suggestively.

"Pretty kinky if you think too hard about it," whispered Kankuro to Naruto who sat beside him, earning a sickly look.

"You think so?" Naruto and Kankuro turned at the sound of Sakura's inquiry, thinking she had overheard. They quickly looked away upon seeing Shino and Sakura kiss again. From the corner of their vision, they could see Sakura lick her lips and furrow her brow in consideration.

"You're right," she nodded, reaching for a bottle of sauce. "The shrimp does need more wasabi."

-----------

Yep please review people I really need more comments if I don't get some more reviews I wont have a lot of motivation but theirs nothing I can do about that. And Oh ya thanks those of you who did review.

Thanks

Mako-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Have fun sit back and relax be like Shikamaru and let he chapter flow on by. SOOO much thanks to my editor for fixing up this story for me. Dear editor what in GODS name would I do with out you. Nothing absolutely nothing!

Anyways here it is…

Sasuke stared disdainfully at the couple across the road. They looked so happy it disgusted him. And on top of it all he had to watch them all but leap on each other. Growling in disgust at the kiss and playful wasabi comment as it drifted to his ears, Sasuke decided he'd had enough. He discarded his cloak and wide hat and made his way toward them.

Sakura reached absently for the bottle of wasabi that had been beside her dish. Not finding it, she frowned and looked up, startled when she found it level with her face. Taking it, she smiled, prepared to thank whoever had handed her the bottle. Instead she gasped, eyes widening and bottle slipping from her slack fingers. All eyes turned to her as the bottle crashed to the ground.

As though with her last dying breath, Sakura gasped out, "Sasuke."

There was a long, dead silence. Shocked, the group could only stare at the man who now stood unexplainably in their midst. Sakura's mouth was open as though to speak but no sound came out. No sound was available, Sakura found.

Like cold steel, it was Sasuke's voice that broke the silence.

"You said you would wait for me, Sakura," he said in an almost accusing manner. "You said you would love me. Now I'm back and I find out it was a lie. Making fun of me?"

"Sasuke," Sakura began, only to be cut off.

"What an insult," Sasuke spoke harshly. "You chose to go running to the bug freak over a little wait for me. Even that slobbery dog would have been less insulting. Or was _this_," Sasuke indicated Shino with a stiff nod, "the best you could do?"

Sakura's eyes widen further and her jaw dropped lower. She had no idea what to say to all of this. It was happening too fast. Before she had the chance to think of anything, Sakura felt a firm but gentle arm go around her waist. Calming immediately, she leaned back into Shino and the couple disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to stand silently in shock. He had expected Sakura to cry or yell, not disappear. Eyes narrowing, he straightened in resolve.

Snapping to reality, Naruto jumped up and yelled, "Sasuke-"

Not fast enough. In a puff of smoke, Sasuke too was gone.

There was a pregnant silence.

"Hey, am I delusional or did Sasuke just show up in the middle of the bar, yell at Sakura while she completely ignored him and then took off with Shino, and then disappear?" Naruto looked around at the others, still looking confused. Sasuke's appearance, let alone his words, had shocked him, and he was just now getting around to being angry.

"Normally I'd say, yeah, you are," Kiba replied, shaking out of his own daze, "but I saw it too… While we're at this, did he call me a slobbery dog?"

"Yes, he did indeed call you a slobbery dog, apparently to further his show of dislike for the Aburame," said Neji matter-of- factly. "And that was definitely him. I called on Byuakugan just before he left."

"Does old lady Tsunade know he's here?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"I would think so," Kakashi answered him. "Otherwise he probably wouldn't be so bold in his actions."

"Sasuke," Ino said in a contemplative manner. Then her face contorted in anger and she spoke loudly, "I can't believe his nerve! How dare he speak to Sakura that way!" She sighed roughly before hugging Shikamaru's arm and saying, "I'm just glad I have you now Shikamaru-Kun. And Sakura has Shino."

"Something was strange about this," Shikamaru chimed in. "After all this time he just pops up? And like Ino said, what's with the attitude towards Sakura? Since when does he care?" Shikamaru sighed in irritation. "This is gonna be troublesome, I can tell."

"On a related note," Tenten stood, "where _did_ Shino and Sakura run off to?"

"Ah!" Ino jumped up, nearly sending Shikamaru to the ground. "That's right. I still haven't milked Sakura for the gritty details yet! Not to mention there's the wedding that I have to help her plan and she'll definitely need to be talked into a bachelorette party."

"Shino at a bachelor party is a weird mental image," Kiba had one hand to his chin in thought, "let alone his own. But, hey, what are friends for?"

"As fascinating as all this is," Gaara said as he and his siblings made to leave. "We should be making plans for getting back to Suna. I have a bad feeling about this whole ordeal and I'll feel better the sooner we get back."

Naruto and Lee immediately protested to Gaara leaving, but Temari shut them up with a quick slam of her fan in the dirt.

"Maybe you're forgetting this, but Gaara is Kazekage and he has responsibilities to take care of." That said, she turned to Gaara. "But do Kankuro and I have to go with you? I wanted to stay for Sakura's party."

Gaara stood and looked at her stoically for a few beats. Then he sighed lightly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"When do you planning on this being?" he questioned Ino.

"Oh, well, this sort of thing usually takes place a week or so before the wedding and we don't know when that is, so…" Ino trailed off helplessly, admittedly a bit intimidated.

Gaara sighed again before addressing Temari, "Find out. You can either stay a few days or come back later if possible. I'll be leaving in three hours so find out before then."

Temari nodded and Gaara swept away.

"If we plan to find out when the wedding is," Tenten spoke up, "I suggest we find the bride-and-groom-to-be. Any ideas?"

"Figure it out," Kakashi came up behind the younger group, the rest of the jounin instructors right behind him. "We should go report what's happened to Tsunade-sama."

"Someone should inquire after Sasuke himself," spoke Neji. "I'll take care of that."

The statement was met with nods of confirmation before the four jounin took off. There was a short meeting of where to start looking for the renegade couple before the group split up to better search.

In the meantime, Sakura and Shino were settled in the crook of a tree they favored not far from the training grounds where they had first met. Shino held onto Sakura in a protective manner as she cried into his chest, her hands clutching his jacket for dear life.

"My god, Shino," Sakura sobbed. "I thought he was dead. They told us he was dead."

Shino held Sakura closer but said nothing.

"It's true what he said," Sakura continued. "I promised to wait for him. But then there was you and… and that report… And now when he comes back all I can do is cry! I couldn't even speak to him. I… I'm such a coward, Shino!"

Shino stayed quiet yet again, lost in his own thoughts. He, too, was shocked at Sasuke's return, but not more so than his words to Sakura. The nerve of him! Now Sakura's words played over in his head as well. She had promised to wait for Sasuke, but he was thought dead. Could that mean…

Shino's grip on Sakura tightened even further, him becoming even more protective at the thought of losing her. He loved her a great deal and it would be immensely painful if she were to return to Sasuke, especially after the display at Ichiraku. But if that was what she wanted… he wasn't about to stop her from being happy.

"Sakura," Shino began quietly.

"Yes?" Sakura looked up at him with teary, expectant eyes. Shino still tended to speak only when he had something significant to say, and she looked forward to what she was sure must be words of reassurance and comfort.

"I've told you many times that I love you," Shino said as he almost carefully wiped her tears from her face. "I want you to be happy, no matter what. If you would be happier with Sasuke, I won't stop you from going back to him."

Sakura's brow furrowed and she blinked in mild surprise as his words sunk in. Breathing returning to normal and tears stopping, Sakura smiled reassuringly up at Shino before leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips. When she pulled away she cupped his cheek lovingly, then snuggled into his chest as she snuck her arms under her coat to wrap him in a tight hug.

Quietly, she began to sing in a soft soprano, _"What is this pain I feel inside that makes me want to cry? What is the love that seems to fade as though I am nothing?" _

Shino immediately recognized the song as one of Sakura's own and, without any of the hesitation he usually showed when she tried to get him to sing with her, joined in with a rich baritone.

"_But then you're there, and all I can do is stare. You step forward and I step away. You can do nothing to make the pain go away. But again I am wrong, and you are right for I feel fine as though you have made it all right." _

Their voices intertwined sweetly, both staying quiet as though preserving the moment for themselves alone. The song faded into a comfortable, companionable silence.

"Shino," Sakura whispered, tiredness lacing her words, "being with you is what will make me happy. There's no way I can be happier, not with Sasuke and not with anyone else for that matter."

"Sakura, I-"

"I take that back," Sakura said suddenly as she shifted in Shino's arms, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Sakura?" questioned Shino, neither his voice nor face giving away his nervousness.

"It would make me very happy, Shino," Sakura said firmly, "if you wouldn't doubt my feelings for you. I agreed to marry you, and not even Sasuke's return will change my mind."

Shino relaxed, pulling Sakura against him again. Sakura, however, refused to be drawn in and sat firm, looking at Shino expectantly. Understanding, Shino moved again to hug her to him.

"I won't question you again, Sakura," Shino promised.

"See that you don't," Sakura smiled as she cuddled him again.

The moment was interrupted when the couple sensed approaching chakra. It was a small group apparently, made up of distinctive signatures, now that they were closer. Sakura groaned lightly.

"They came looking for us."

"And found us," Shino confirmed. "They were probably worried."

"They probably just want a free show," pouted Sakura, annoyed at having her time with Shino interrupted and guilty for disappearing on her friends.

"Sakura," spoke Shino in a tone she wasn't accustomed to from him, "shall we show them something, then?"

Sakura looked up at Shino oddly, not catching his meaning at first. Then she figured it out and smirked mischievously, deciding she liked this rare Shino.

"What did you have in mind?"

"They're both definitely this way," Kiba said to Ino and Naruto who he had grouped off with for the search as they jumped nimbly through the trees.

"Great," Ino smiled in relief. "How far?"

"Not very," Kiba assured. "In fact… Here we go."

Kiba came to a sudden halt on a thick tree branch, Ino and Naruto stopping behind him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Why did we stop?" Ino chimed in.

Kiba looked at them over his shoulder, smirking widely. The look was almost frightening to his blonde companions.

"Don't you wonder what they do in their alone time?" Kiba jerked his head in indication of a spot just beyond the trees ahead of them. "Especially since half of the couple in question is Shino."

Ino and Naruto now smirked in return, though Naruto was admittedly a bit displeased with the idea of seeing anything happen between Sakura and, well, anyone. He had only found out she was unavailable a short while earlier, after all.

"Yeah, let's see what the lovebirds are up to," Ino nodded, quietly coming up beside Kiba. Naruto was right behind her, trying not to giggle like the little prankster he usually wasn't anymore.

With the inherent stealth of Shinobi of their rank, they snuck up to the place where Kiba smelled Shino and Sakura. Peeking through a few thick branches, they caught sight of their apparently unsuspecting targets.

"They're just sitting there," Naruto pouted.

"Shush," scolded Ino. "I think they're talking."

"I can't make out what they're saying, though," Kiba frowned in frustration as he strained.

"They're just _sitting_ there," Naruto repeated, his inner mischievous child extremely disappointed.

"They're not just sitting there," Kiba argued, not taking his eyes off the couple. "They're _cuddling_. _Shino_ is _cuddling_."

Kiba, though still annoyed not being able to hear, began his smirk anew. This was gold, pure gold.

"Sure looks like they're just sitting there," Naruto grumbled, not impressed by Cuddle Buddy Shino- not after what he had witnessed earlier that night.

As if on cue, the stationary Shino and Sakura began to move. At first it was almost unnoticeable. But after a few moments it was impossible to miss. They were readjusting in a manner that was almost frantic. The reason soon became apparent as Sakura pushed Shino's coat off his shoulders and threaded her hands into his thick hair.

Kiba, Ino and Naruto watched in fascinated horror as the two seemed to mesh into one. Their hands were all over each other and the sound of a zipper penetrated the quiet forest.

"Oh, my," Ino paled slightly as the couple before her became more erotic in their movements. "Are they..?"

"Hey, Ino, what's up?" Sakura spoke suddenly into Ino's ear.

"Sakura!" Ino gasped loudly and clutched her chest as she spun to face her friend.

"Shino!" Kiba nearly yelped as he turned to face the disturbance and found himself looking at his stoic teammate.

"What?" Naruto looked at the two then quickly back at where he had just seen them.

"Something interesting happening over there?" Sakura questioned innocently, eyes sparkling with humor.

"You- he- we-!" Ino looked back and forth as Naruto had done. Then her face hardened and she scowled and raged, "You brat!"

Sakura chuckled gleefully before responding, "It's _my_ fault you can't see through a simple genjutsu? And you, Kiba, I would have expected better of."

"You just got behind me too fast!" Kiba defended roughly. "Where were you anyway?"

"Us to know, you not to know," Sakura replied haughtily, her nose in the air.

"You _are_ a brat!" Ino pouted, hitting Sakura playfully on the arm. A moment later the girls were smiling at each other, Kiba rolling his eyes at their antics but glad to have attention off his mistake.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a gentle but firm voice, his face serious, "are you alright?"

Sakura flinched slightly, having hoped to have had the incident forgotten. Her smile returned a second later, albeit a little forced this time.

"Of course I'm fine, Naruto," she assured. "Don't worry about it."

Naruto frowned, not entirely convinced, but he nodded and grinned back at her.

"All right, if you say so," he allowed. "Now let's go back. The others were worried to and they'll want to know you're okay. Temari needs to know when you're getting married."

"Oh," Sakura frowned slightly and fell into brief thought. "We hadn't really thought about a date… Why does _Temari_ need to know?"

It had not been lost on Sakura, apparently, that Naruto had named Temari specifically.

"Because-"

"No reason!" Ino cut Naruto off, sending him a glare to keep him quiet. "Let's just get back. We have a celebratory dinner to finish!"

"Ino," Sakura said dangerously.

"So, let's get going!" Ino said nervously. In another second she was gone, making her way back through the trees.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as she went in pursuit. "What are you up to?"

"Something I should know about?" Shino asked Kiba plainly.

"Oh, nothing special," Kiba didn't bather to hide his up-to-no-good grin from Shino. "We'll talk about all that later. Let's just get after those two."

Shino was quiet for a moment, just standing and looking at Kiba, but he soon turned and followed after his fiancée and her friend. Naruto and Kiba shared a knowing smirk before heading back as well.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was stealthily making his way out the front gates of Konoha. This twist in events wasn't part of the plan and could mean trouble. He would have to report it immediately.

Hope this chapter was good And I look forward to posting the next Anyway nothing much to say but reviews are liked…

Ja-Ne

Mako-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**I know you all hate me cause this sot of went on hiatus. I have had so much going on lately that I just haven't had time to write. But I hope to have more to feed all you rabid Shino/Sakura fans soon. Anyways I want you all to give a stunning round of applause to my editor for putting up with my shit and to start reading NOW. ya slaves get to reading**_

_**Mako-Chan**_

-

"You guys, slow down! This isn't a race, you know!" Kiba shouted after the two kunoichi ahead of Shino and himself. Naruto, having realized the blasphemous mistake of leaving a half-eaten bowl of ramen on the Ichiraku counter, had hurried ahead of them all.

"Say's who," shouted Sakura. "Says who?" Sakura called back as she upped her speed to pass Ino.

"I bet you can't beat me back to Ichiraku!"

"Oh yeah forehead girl I'll beat your ass I say you don't even get to the edge of the forest first!"

"We'll just see won't we pig," came the taunting reply.

Both girls sped off in the general direction of the end of the forest and the ramen bar. Their male companions, it seemed, were forgotten.

"Girls," sighed Kiba turning to face Shino. His curiosity getting the better of him now that they were alone, he decided to try digging for information. "So, Shino, how long have you and Sakura been going at it?"

Shino remained silent, not even acknowledging that Kiba had spoken to him. Some might get the idea that he hadn't heard, but Kiba had known Shino long enough to know when he was being ignored. Not being the type to put up with such, he decided that a little ribbing might do the trick.

"Come on, Shino, you can tell me," Kiba pressed, allowing a suggestive smirk to surface. "How are- ahem- things?"

Still no reaction from Shino.

"Hey, like you've never pressed me for information," Kiba tried. "Just tell me _something_, huh?"

"Kiba," Shino said at last, his voice betraying just a touch of irritation, "even if Sakura and I had done anything worth discussing, it would be none of your business.

With that, Shino put on a sudden burst of speed, leaving Kiba to leap and bound on his own.

"Hey!" shouted Kiba indignantly as he watched Shino hurry off ahead of him. "What's got his bugs in a bunch?"

Scowling and grumbling to himself about introverts and the grudge Shino probably still held against him for not disclosing details of the Sasuke Mission from so many years ago, Kiba hurried to catch up with Shino and the girls.

---

Shortly after Sakura and Ino arrived at the bar breathless and laughing Shino caught up to them and took his previous seat next to Sakura. Soon after them, Kiba arrived with a scowl fixed on his face. The rest of the group, coming in pairs and threes, showed up within a few minutes.

"Let's finish up and hit the bar," Kiba suggested when everyone was reassembled. "I want to try to get some information out of the happy couple."

"So you should have talked to Shino when you had the chance," Ino said matter-of-factly. "Duh."

"It didn't work!" Kiba protested.

"Oh," Ino said, sharing a quick, almost questioning glance with Sakura.

"There, see?" Kiba demanded of Shino, pointing an accusing finger to Ino and Sakura. "Friends are supposed to tell each other stuff."

As per his character, Shino remained silent.

"Bar sounds good," Tenten jumped in quickly to deter a fight. "We should probably finish our food fist."

"You better," Naruto glared at the suggestion that they might have left their ramen uneaten.

Eye-rolls and snorts followed as everyone who hadn't already finished their food did so. Everything was cleared within a few minutes and everyone- minus Naruto and Kiba he usual moochers-pooled money for the tab. After that it was off to the bar for a few late drinks.

The bar was a decent, fairly clean place that was a favorite hang-out for older shinobi. It was packed almost to capacity with jounin and chunin who were looking for a way to relieve the stress of recent work. Shino and Sakura's group, being so big, almost didn't find a place to sit. After a bit of bargaining, pleading and threatening, two large booths were finally secured.

Shortly after ordering drinks the groups sat back in an almost stifling silence due to the fact that no one could think of a good enough excuse to talk.

When everyone was seated and drinks were ordered, the entire party fell into a thick silence. Most eyes were turned on Shino, some drifting between him and Sakura. While Shino took this in stride and remained as collected as ever, Sakura was trying very hard not to laugh. She had a fairly good idea of what the evening's activities would consist of.

"So Shino……," began Naruto.

"Is it possible to get you drunk or should we give up now?"

"I'm actually quite susceptable to alcohol," Shino admitted stoically.

"Really?" Naruto grinned, leaning further forward.

"Yes. Luckily, my bugs can break it down before the effects set in," finished Shino.

"Really?" Naruto sat back in disappointment. This was accompanied by groans and whines from a few of their other companions.

Shino said nothing, but it was quietly speculated that he was grinning behind his high collar.

"Why drink then?" pouted Kiba as he crossed his arms.

"I enjoyed the taste," Shino responded, actually regarding him,"and I'm not paying."

Kiba took a moment to absorb this information before shouting and indignant, "hey!" Laughter and ribbing followed, everyone who bothered to get into it insisting that Kiba pay since he'd technically invited them. Even Neji, who had come only to look over Hinata, smirked and put in his agreement.

Meanwhile, Tenten and Hinata watched as Sakura and Ino locked firey gazes. A challenge had been issued, and they were apparently going to try to stare each other down until it was set up. Sakura had claimed she could out-drink Ino, the latest champ. Ino, of course, begged to differ.

"Aren't you guys acting a bit childish?" Tenten sighed.

"Trying to get out of the competition while you can?" Ino turned a smirk on Tenten. "Good move on your part."

"Excuse me?" Tenten's eyebrows shot up. "I know you're not suggesting that _you_ could drink _me_ under the table."

"Oh, but that's exactly what she's suggesting," Sakura jumped in. "And so am I."

"Is that so?" smirked Tenten as she pushed up her sleeves. "We'll see about that."

"Okay then," Ino said confidently. Then, turning to Hinata, she question, "Hey, Hinata, you want in on-"

"No!" Neji, Kiba and Tenten cut in at once.

Ino held hr arms akimbo as Sakura giggled at the display. A few moments later the drinks arrived, the girls-sans-Hinata narrowing their eyes at one another. Realizing that there wasn't enough for a proper drink-off, they placed an order for fifteen shots of vodka for each of them.

"I guess you two will be having you drinks after our little competition?" Tenten suggested breezily.

"You guess wrong," declared Ino just before gulping her drink. Not to be outdone, Sakura and Tenten followed suit.

It was only a short while later that their shots arrived, fifteen placed in front of each of them. With one last challenging glare shared between them, the three of them all but pounced on their drinks as most ofthe rest of the group cheered over their own drinks. Tenten, who hadn't considered how strong her original drink had been, was finished byher tenthshot. Ino and Sakura were both more than tipsy and hesitating quite a bit by that time but pressed on. When Sakura was forcing down her fourteenth, Ino was on hre last. Her vision swam as she lifted it, but was detrmined to win. She had just gotten the glass to her lips when her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell flat on her face on the table. Sakura, being a medic, immediately leaned across the table to check on Ino, feeling more than a little dizzy as she did so.

"Sakura-chan, hurry and finish!" Naruto cried.

Jolted back to the task at hand, Sakura sat back heavily and reached out for her last drink. Ignoring the queezy feeling in her stomach, she downed her last shot to loud cheers and held the glass up over her head in triumph.

"Way to go, Sakura!" Kiba cried loudly, already tipsy, as he pounded Sakura on the back in congradulations.

"Uh huh," Sakura slurred, her head buzzing and the pounding not helping her. "I _think_... I'll excuse my self... to the little girl's room!"

"Do you want me to accompany you, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked, eyeing the flushed, dreary-eyedSakura uncertainly.

"Nah!" Sakura admonished. "I'll be back in a flash!"

**With that, Sakura scurried off to the ladies room.**

After taking care of all necessary business, Sakura stumbled out of the bathroom. The alcohol was catching up with her and reaking havoc on her eyesight. All she could see was a big, colorful blur. Muttering a curse, she began sloppily forming the hand signs for a system-cleansing jutsu she had recently learned. Before she could manage to perform the technique, her legs gave way and she crashed heavily against a wall.

"I'm okay," she slurred, not caring that there should be no one to hear her. She was just getting to her feet when she felt an arm wrap firmly around her.

"Huh?" mumbled Sakura as she squinted at a dark blur, trying to determine who it was.

The unidentified person- a man, if her inebriated senses were to be trusted- had her up and against a wall before she had the chance to figure it out. Due to the height and what appeared to be dark hair and clothing, Sakura immediately assumed it was Shino who had her. Furthering this theory, the man leaned up against her, ghosting hot breath over her collar bone, following quickly with a pair of warm lips. Sakura let out a mewl of pleasure as he began kissing up her neck.

All at once, the lips were on hers and she didn't hesitate to open her mouth to the man she thought was her husband-to-be. It was within the first seconds of the kiss that Sakura knew something was wrong. Shino's kisses were careful and caressing, every movement even and smooth and tailored to her pleasure. More often than not he relinquished control to her. This man kissed nothing like this. Instead it was demanding and almost burning, but still somehow lacking in passion. Through this kiss, and the firm hands now beingroughly rubbing ather neck, Sakura could feelthe man's attempt at utter dominance.

Calling up all the strength she could in her intoxicated state, Sakura pushing the offending stranger away from her, focussing as well as possible to see him. Upon seeing a near-clear picture of his face, Sakura's stomachdropped. Almost at once she could feel herself beginning to sober.

"Sasuke," Sakura hissed menacingly, trying to push him off of her.

"How observant," smirked Sauke, "but that won't do you any good."

With a growl, Sakura tried again to get Sasuke off of her. Again she failed,still too drunkto summon her precise chakra control to her aid. At the same time, she felt Sasuke's hold tighten around her neck. Against her will, Sakura felt herself begin to panic. Was she really this weak due to a few drinks? How did Sasuke get by everyone? Why hadn't anyone noticed that she'd been gone too long? It was a bar, for crying out loud, didn't anyone else have to use the bathroom? What would Sasuke do to her now that he had hre alone and unable to fight back?

"I could kill you now, Sakura, and end your miserable life," Sasuke whispered into her ear almost silkily, frowning when Sakura managed to control the fear he could feel from her.

Sakura, for her part, struggled but said nothing.

"You've always been so weak," Sasuke went on, looking at her as though she were a roach to be crushed. "But lucky for you, Orochimaru needs you, and so do I. You get to live for now."

Sakura snarled and prepared to shoot back a less than lady-like response, but didn't get the chance to before Sasuke pressed down on just the right nerves in her neck. Spots of bright color appeared before Sakura's eyes just before the world around her faded into darkness.

-

Though everyone else was apparently too drunk or uninterested to notice it, Shino could tell something was the matter, could feel it. When Sakura had been gone for all of five minutes, he'd forced himself not to worry about it. By the time ten minutes had passed, however, that sentiment was outdated. There was no reason any woman, let alone Sakura, should take so long in the bathroom if she wasn't with a group. Without saying a word, Shino stood and headed for the bathrooms.

-

Two minutes was all Shino needed to determine that Sakura wasn't there. A cold sense of dread flooded his whole body. Sakura wouldn't just leave without telling anyone, and she couldn't have left through the front without him noticing. Something was wrong and Shino was more than certain that Sasuke had something to do with it. There wasn't a second more to spare. Without bothering to alert the others to the situation, Shino took off into the night to find his surely-stolen fiancée

-

_**I am so happy to all you faithful readers now and for eternity. Thanks for reading. I love you all! R&R**_

_**Ja-Ne**_

_**Mako-Chan**_


End file.
